Someone Out There
by IlovemyDeanBean
Summary: Tell me you feel the way I do...


Title: Someone out there  
summary: Listening to m'BTE, and got inspired by "I Do". But I figured I couldn't name a fic "I Do" and not have it be about marriage..which it isn't..   
*****************************  
He looked out the window, waiting for the rain to finally stop.Waiting for the droning voices of the old men behind him to finally stop. Anything to free him.  
  
.."Any last thoughts, Dr.Carter?" the one with the white moustache and a twisted tie asked. Each saggy, wrinkled eye turned to look at the younger man.  
  
He closed his eyes, praying right then for his cell phone to ring."No..nope, sounds good to me. Excuse me" he pushed his way out of the board room, loosening the tie around his neck.  
************************  
I got a little bit of reason  
For everything I've done  
I might just serenade the moonlight  
*************************  
She laughed. Clutching her sides, Jing Mei laughed so loud, tucking her sweat pants covered legs under her, laughing as her ponytail of black hair fell back when she threw her head back and tickled her neck.  
  
Television on mute, Jing Mei sat clutching a pillow, burying her face in the cool cotton. Men tripped over their own feet, women slipped. Things that wouldn't strike her as funny, but after her long day, something had to spill.  
  
And she was sick of crying.  
  
"H-Hello?" Jing Mei answered, lounging akwardly across her couch."John?"  
*************************  
And I get so lonely in this crowd  
I want to scream but make no sound  
And yeah I'm lost but maybe I'll be fine  
****************************  
The first few buttons on his shirt flapped open, as he tossed his lanky body against the wall, sliding down to the floor."You sound like you're having a good time".  
  
He bit his lip, watching the rain fall against the glass covered hall, out looking someone's dream parking structure, complete with minature flowers. Rolling his eyes, Carter rested his head against the wall,"I..I'm bored."  
  
A smile curled his lips as Jing Mei laughed harder in his ear."Really, Deb. I went to that board meeting..for the Carter foundation, and I'm going crazy".  
  
He sat up straighter."Deb! I'm serious!"  
***********************  
Cause when I'm in over my head  
I hear the words you said  
That someone out there's   
Listening to the same song  
Feeling the same way that I do  
*************************  
Straightening up, Jing Mei threw the pillow she was hugging to the floor,"The old men in suits, or the stuffy old ladies?" she wrinkled her nose trying hard not to burst into giggles."Sorry..sorry. I hear you. Really. Oh John!"  
  
She sat up straighter, her back perfectly still. Jing Mei stifled a yawn, letting down all her hair."So you're King Carter now, hmm?"  
  
"John!" she laughed when he cursed under his breath."Considering everything that old lady...sorry, Millicent put you through..." she stifled another laugh with a spare pillow."I have a Gamma, too, you know. She keeps asking-"  
  
"When I'm going to get married" Jing Mei grinned, listening to the last of the sentence ring in her ear from the otherside of the phone, where Carter rested against the wall, grinning just as wide.  
***********************  
Make me a believer pick up the receiver  
And tell me you feel just like I do  
I do  
*************************  
He chuckled, the laugh sounding throaty and harsh."You only have rice krispy treats? I guess I'll take it. Yeah, I'll be the baby under the tree, soaking wet" he replied.  
  
An akward silence, and Carter looked down to see his hands in a fist."Blue shirt, wh- Deb!" his cheeks burned brightly."Yeah, yeah, I'll see you"  
  
Standing up,drapping his coat over his arm, Carter looked over his shoulder,back at the board room, before running down the carpet, keys chattering in his pocket, a laugh bubbling somewhere deep inside him.  
************************  
And I couldn't bear to see you walk out  
And leave it all behind  
I couldn't bear to see the sunlight  
*************************  
Dressed in her tank top and sweats, Jing Mei pulled her small black car along the front of the building, heater and radio blaring."Hey- how much?"  
  
Shaking the rain from his clothes, John rolled his eyes."Food?"  
  
"As promised" she held up the aluminum covered paper plates."Only for you would I go into the rainy night to deliever-"  
  
"They have sprinkles" he chuckled,throwing his weight onto the passenger side, a rush of cold making Jing Mei shiver."Your'e a dork".  
  
Jing Mei laughed, turning the car off.  
  
"Leave it on, I'm cold" Carter replied, spraying rice crispies at her.  
  
Laughing even harder, Jing Mei started the car, and lowered her seat.  
**********************  
And tell me you feel just like I do  
I do  
**********************  
She watched his jaw chew, muscles tensing then loosening.  
  
He grinned."What?"  
  
Jing Mei shook her head.  
  
"Seriously, what?" Carter looked down at the paper plate he had rested on his wet trousers, at the stain that started to spread along the bottom.  
  
She snapped her seat back up, raising an eyebrow. Buckling her seat belt back in, she leaned over,kissed his cheek quickly, and put her foot to the gas, sending her car screeching down the street.  
  
"DEBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!"  
********************** 


End file.
